STRUCTURE OF TELLURIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( September 2014) Unfortunately the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favor of various contradicting nuclear theories which cannot lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis in 2003 I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” by reviving the natural laws which led to my discovery of 288 quarks in nucleons including 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron able to give considerable charge distributions in nucleons for discovering the nuclear force and structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism (See my papers of nuclear structure in FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS ). Naturally occurring tellurium on Earth consists of eight isotopes. Two of these have been found to be radioactive: 128Te and 130Te undergo double beta decay with half-lives of, respectively, 2.2×1024 (2.2 septillion) years (the longest half-life of all nuclides proven to be radioactive) and 7.9×1020 (790 quintillion) years. The longest-lived artificial radioisotope is 121Te with a half-life of nearly 19 days. Several isomers have longer half-lives, the longest being 121mTe with a half-life of 154 days. The very-long-lived radioisotopes 128Te and 130Te are the two most common isotopes of tellurium. Of elements with at least one stable isotope, only indium and rhenium likewise have a radioisotope in greater abundance than a stable one. It has been claimed that electro capture of 123Te was observed, but the recent measurements of the same team have disproved this. Tellurium-123's half life is longer than 9.2 × 1016 years, and probably much longer. STRUCTURE OF Te-106, Te-108, Te-110, Te-112, Te-114, Te-116, Te-118, Te-120, Te-122, Te-124, Te-126, AND Te-128 WITH S =0 For understanding the structures of this group with even number of extra neutrons giving S =0 you must read my STRUCTURE OF Te-120 . After a careful analysis we found that the structure of them is based on the structure of Te-104 with 52 protons and 52 neutrons giving S = 0. For example in the absence of two extra neutrons of opposite spins in Te-106 with S=0 we get the structure of Te-104 with S = 0. Similarly in the presence of extra neutrons with opposite spins we get the structures of the above nuclides. For example the unstable Te-118 with S = 0 has 14 extra neutrons of opposite spins. These extra neutrons make two bonds per neutron but the small number of them cannot give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable nuclides, the Te-120, Te-122, Te-124, and Te-126, the greater number of neutrons can give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. Whereas in the unstable Te-128 the two more extra neutrons than those of Te-126 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the decay. STRUCTURE OF Te-130, Te-132, Te-134, Te-136, Te-138, Te-140, AND Te-142 WITH S =0 Similarly the structures of the above unstable nuclides are based on the same structure of Te-104 with S = 0. For example the Te-130 with S = 0 has 26 extra neutrons of opposite spins, but the 4 more extra neutrons than those of the stable Te-126 make single bonds leading to the decay. STRUCTURE OF Te-117, Te-119, Te-121, Te-123, AND Te-125 For understanding the structure of the above nuclides you must read my STRUCTURE OF Te-123 . In the presence of such an odd number of extra neutrons giving S = +1/2 we get the structures of the above nuclides based on the same structure of Te-104 with S =0. For example the unstable Te-121 with S =+1/2 has 17 extra neutrons. Particularly it has 9 extra neutrons of positive spins and 8 extra neutrons of negative spins giving S = +1/2 . In other words the spin of Te-121 is given by S = 0 + 9(+1/2) + 8(-1/2) = +1/2 Here the extra neutrons make also two bonds per neutron but the small number of them cannot give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable nuclides, the Te-123, and Te-125, the greater number of extra neutrons gives enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions SRUCTURE OF Te-127, Te-129, Te-131, AND Te-133 WITH S = +3/2 In this group the structures of the unstable nuclides are based on the same structure of Te-104 with S =0 but the odd number of extra neutrons gives S = +3/2. For example the Te-127 of 23 extra neutrons has 13 extra neutrons of positive spins and 10 extra neutrons of negative spins. In other words the total spin of Te-127 with S = +3/2 is given by S = 0 + 13(+1/2) + 10(-1/2) = +3/2 Here the two more extra neutrons than those of the stableTe-125 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the decay. STRUCTURE OF Te-105, Te-107, Te-109, Te-111, Te-113, AND Te-115 In this group of unstable nuclides the first Te-105 has S =+5/2 because the p37n37 of the diagram of Te-104 with S= 0 changes the spin from S =-1 to S = +1 giving S = +2. Particularly it moves to p38n38 for making horizontal bonds with it. Then in the presence of the one extra n53(+1/2) we get the structure of Te-105 with S = +5/2. That is S = +2 + 1(+1/2) = +5/2 Under this condition the structures of the next nuclides are based on the structure of Te-105 with S = +5/2. For example the Te-115 with S = +7/2 has two more extra neutrons of positive spins than the one n53 and 8 extra neutrons of opposite spins giving S = 0. That is S = +5/2 + 2(+1/2) + 0 = +7/2 STRUCTURE OF Te-135, Te-137, Te-139 AND Te-141 Here the structures of the above unstable nuclides are based on a new structure which is similar to Te-105 because all nucleons of Te-105 change their spins giving S = -5/2 . For example the Te-135 with S = -7/2 has two more extra neutrons of negative spins than the one n53 of the Te-105 and 28 extra neutrons of opposite spins giving S = 0. That is S = -5/2 + 2(-1/2) + 0 = -7/2. Category:Fundamental physics concepts